Breaking the Curse
by Blaquenwhyte
Summary: It has been said that the Uchiha have been plagued by a "Curse of Hatred" for thousands of years; for so long, in fact, that it can be traced back to the sons of the Sage of Six Paths. Destiny, however, has finally decided to intervene, and one young boy may be all it takes to finally break this curse. (takes place 10 years in the future with new characters)


Destiny had been afoot many times over the years before and during Kenshin's youth. Almost seven years before his birth, a massive demon fox had attacked a shinobi village close by, and a brave man gave his life to save a boy, who would grow to become a hero the likes of which had never been seen since the legendary Sage of Six Paths, a figure whose name Kenshin heard often. Years afterward, a prominent clan of the same village was massacred by one of its own, the trauma of which set in motion a young child's insatiable thirst for revenge on the man who had killed his family.

His mother and father seemed permanently shaken from the latter event, the reasons for which he did not learn until he was quickly shoved out of the house at twelve years of age and brought to the local shinobi village, introduced to a man that his mother and father referred to as "Hokage," and left standing alone at the gates to the village, watching his parents fade into the distance. Their last conversation had been short and uneventful at the time;

"Mom... Dad... why are you leaving me here?" Kenshin had pleaded.

"Oh, honey... there comes a point in every man's life where he must face his destiny." his mother had responded in a soothing voice he knew all too well. He could see that it was taking all of her will to avoid crying right then and there. She was trying to be strong, for his sake.

"Whatever 'destiny' you're talking about, I want nothing to do with it! Why can't we go back to our old life? Why is this happening to me?!" Tears had begun to stream down his face.

"Son, this must be done. All will be made clear to you in the coming years. We wish that we could be there for you, but this is something that you must do by yourself. Make us proud. Make our clan proud." his father had interjected. He was more firm than Kenshin's mother, but it was clear that this was not easy on him, either.

"We love you, Kenshin... we're so sorry..." his mother assured as they both turned their backs.

Kenshin had a million questions rolling through his mind, and they would have cascaded like an avalanche onto his tongue if not for the fact that as quickly as his mother and father had brought him here, they had left without him. Even from a distance, Kenshin could see the tears on his mother's face, and a curiously distant gaze from his father, as if he was looking at something not of this world.

Even though Kenshin had plenty of questions he wanted answered, there was one in particular that stood out in his mind: what was the importance of his clan? His father had mentioned it before, and Kenshin had understood it was of some significance, but it was nearly nothing to him in the face of his parents leaving. His clan could be damned to hell if it was going to take his parents away from him.. And despite them speaking such cryptic, unsure words... he knew, in his heart, that they were not coming back. However, as odd as the occurrence was, he was sure that his parents still loved him. Kenshin was a logical person. His parents would not have done this without reason, and that reason was not out of hatred.

And so, he resolved to make this "clan" of his proud, for the sake of his parents, and for the sake of whatever destiny they had talked to him about.

His clan.

It was that day that Uchiha Kenshin became a member of the Hidden Leaf Village, and he was to learn that destiny had once again taken its hold from the moment he was born.

**A/N:**

This is the prologue to my Breaking the Curse fanfiction. It takes place in a semi-altered, future Naruto universe. Where certain characters, like Naruto, Sasuke, etc. are at in the story will be revealed in later chapters.

Chapter 1 will be uploaded soon. Feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
